What Happened? A My Little Pony FanFic
by Brony Life Forever
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, please be as honest as you can on it
1. Chapter 1

What Happened?

By: Brony Life Forever

All rights belong to Hasbro

Special thanks to my friend, Joseph for helping me with ideas for this project

Chapter 1- What Happened?

Hi, my name is Anthony Jones and I am stuck in Equestria. Not that I don't like it here but I do miss my home, back on Earth. Hmm? You want to know how I got here? Ok, welp this is my story of how I got stuck in Equestria.

I was in my living room watching my TV waiting for the next episode of "My Little Pony" to come on, yes, I am a guy and yes I like My Little Pony, sorry, I rambled. Anyway, while I was watching the TV started to fuzz out.

" This is peculiar", I thought aloud,"this never happened to my TV before".

So I got up off my 5 year old leather couch. And then walked over the clutter of stuff in my house that I didn't feel like picking up. And tapped the TV and my finger got sucked into it! I pulled it out as fast as I could.

" Could this be another dimension?" I asked myself.

I stuck my head into the tv to see what is on the other side, it was Ponyville! I took my head out and then I got sucked into the tv!

 **I am making new chapters each week**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Through the TV

I fell on the ground and went into an unconscious state. When I woke up I was in Twilight Sparkle's castle.

" Ugh, my head," I said slightly dazed, as I looked around at my surroundings. I could make out a small figure of what seems to be an alicorn.

" Oh, you're awake," she said," If you don't mind me asking, who you are and where did you come from?"

"My name is Anthony Jones and I came from Earth."

" Earth?" she questioned," I don't know that part of Equestria, where is it exactly?"

" It is not in Equestria, in fact, it is in another dimension," I informed," Do you mind if I ask who you are?"

" Not at all, my name is Twilight Sparkle," she told me," you need some rest, just call my name if you need anything."

I looked at where my hands are supposed to be, and, they weren't there, instead they were hoofs!" AHH! I HAVE HOOFS?!" I panicked," Ok ok calm down deep breaths."

I looked behind me, there are wings! I gasped, but calmed down knowing not to freak out like Twilight did in the "Equestria Girls" movie.

Twilight sprinted into the room," ARE YOU OK!" she yelled.

" Ya I'm fine I am just not used to being a pony," I shrugged.

"Not used to being a pony?" she asked, " then what are you exactly."

" I was originally an human being," I told her.

" Oh ok, don't let the other ponies know that, especially Lyra," Twilight informed me as she left the room," and plus you are an alicorn!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- At First Prance

I stood up and tried to take my first step as a pony. I struggled at first, falling a couple of times, then I got a hang of it. My head still hurts from the fall, but I ignored it knowing it will go away.

I walked around the castle trying to see where everything is. "Woah this castle is huge!" I exclaimed.

" Yeah it sure is," said a familiar voice behind me," hey, I haven't seen you around in ponyville before." I turned around facing the mare behind me," oh I'm sorry, let me introduce myself, my name is Starlight Glimmer."

Thinking of a name on the spot I said," Flame Burst, my name is Flame Burst, pleasure to meet you,

" A pleasure to meet you too, Flame Burst," Starlight said as she smiled back at me," I am Starlight Glimmer."

" I am looking for Princess Twilight at the moment, do you happen to know where she is?" I asked.

" Actually, I am trying to find her too, but I got lost in the castle, we could look for her together," Starlight said with a smile.

" Sounds great!" I exclaimed.

We walked around trying to find Twilight and we opened what we thought was the library, but it was a dungeon! What was a dungeon doing in the princess of friendship's castle?

"We're going to ask Twilight about this when we get back," I said," she might know what is going on."

 **I am sorry for not posting chapters for a while, i know i promised new chapters every week, so here is all the chapters that i came up with this week.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- What's Inside

Starlight and I finally found Twilight, she was in the library like we expected." Excuse me, Twilight, may I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure Anthony, what's going on?" she said with a questioned look on her face.

" There is a dungeon that Starlight and I have stumbled acrossed when we were looking for you and we were wondering why it is here, in _your_ castle." I said," and don't you mean Flame? We don't want anypony to find out where I am from by my name."

" Ok then, Flame, well there is a good reason why it is here, there is a draconequus here named "Discord" and he turned on us so we put him here so he doesn't get into more trouble with the Ponyville civilians," she informed us," do you want to see him?"

" Ya of course! I meen, sure, why not," I said nervously.

" Well, than no time to waste," she said with a grin.

Twilight, Starlight and I trotted back to the dungeon and we heard laughing, evil laughing, maniacal laughing. " Hahahahaha, so you're the new one in this dungeon, human."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Discord

" I am not a human," I said in a frightened tone," I am an alicorn."

" You can't fool me, I am Discord," he laughed," I know a human when I see one."

" Discord enough with your silly games, Flame is an alicorn from the "Everfree Forest" ," Twilight said in a slightly irritated voice.

" Oh," he chuckled," You're just trying to hold back that information, Twilight, but I know everything," he turned to me," you better watch your back you pesky little human, or else you'll end up like the last human that came to Equestria."

" We better leave him alone, he doesn't feel good when he is locked up," Twilight said nervously while we left the room.

" YA GO ON! LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" yelled Discord.

" What's up his plot?" I asked Starlight softly. She shrugged.

" What was that?" Twilight asked.

" Oh, uh, nothing, just talking to myself," I said nervously.

" Ok then, let's go on with the tour," Twilight said with an unsure tone.


End file.
